Sichodelico
by Nami Zosa
Summary: Mi nombre es Kuroashi no Sanji, y acabo de descubrir que soy homosexual. No recuerdo en que momento sucedió, pero se que desde que el marimo idiota entro en mi vida, puso mi mundo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Sichodelico

Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son totalmente creaciones de odachii, yo solo los tome prestados con el fin de entretener.

Mi nombre es Kuroashi no Sanji, recientemente acepte mi homosexualidad. Todo se dio a raíz de que el Marimo entrara en mi vida.

Era lunes por la mañana, me preparaba para ir a la universidad como lo hacía hace dos años y medio. Cursaba la carrera de gastronomía internacional, en pocas palabras, estudiaba para ser un chef. Mi vida se había vuelto monótona, me había cansado de andar tocando de puerta en puerta al amor…era cierto, tuve mis tiempos de casanova, pero de un tiempo para acá mi vida caía en un abismo donde la rutina era mi peor enemigo.

Me vestí como lo hacía habitualmente, un pantalón negro, una camisa color mostaza que mi padre me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños, zapatos negros, y un saco de color negro. Baje hacia la cocina, me despedí de mi padre, quien era mi inspiración desde que yo era un pequeño; él era uno de los mejores chefs del país, y sin lugar a dudas yo quería ser como él.

Tome las llaves de mi coche y salí de la casa. Aparentemente el día seria tranquilo, o eso pensé, hasta que me percate de la hora.

— ¡Demonios, es tardísimo! no llegare a tiempo— Corrí al auto lo más rápido que pude y poco a poco aumenté la velocidad del coche. La clase del profesor Shanks comenzaría en cinco minutos y ya me había advertido que si llegaba tarde otra vez no pasaría su materia.

Mientras estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, poco a poco note como una motocicleta avanzaba a uno de los costados de mi coche; íbamos a la par, como si estuviéramos en una competencia, lo que la verdad no me importo mucho, pues estaba más preocupado por lo que el profesor me diría que por jugar con un motociclista desquiciado.

Estaba a pocas cuadras de llegar, cuando la motocicleta comenzó a pasarse por enfrente del coche. Se adelantaba, atrasaba y rodeaba el coche como si de un juego se tratase; El asunto comenzaba a inquietarme cada vez más, pero no podía parar, ya estaba cerca. Poco a poco comencé a bajar la velocidad y el motociclista se perdió de repente, la verdad no era que me importase mucho, probablemente era algún loco que querría jugar, y yo no tenía tiempo para juegos.

Llegue pronto a la escuela, subí las primeras escaleras que encontré y corrí hacia la sala en la que se impartía la clase.

—Por fin llegas Sanji-kun—

—Discúlpame Robín-chwan—Hable galantemente como siempre lo hacía con cualquiera de mis damas —Esta vez me quede dormido, anoche estuve estudiando, así que termine cansado—.

La pelinegra solo me dedico una sonrisa, y se dirigió a nuestros asientos.

Días antes, habíamos formado un grupo de estudios, junto a Nami-swan, la pelirroja más sexi que he visto, Franky quien era la pareja de Robín-chwan desde hace unos meses y yo. Las prácticas cada vez eran más difíciles, y puesto que yo era quien más sabia del tema, decidí invitarles a que formásemos un grupo de estudios para facilitarles algunas cosas que, de ante mano, yo ya sabía, pues había trabajado gran parte de mi vida en "EL BARATIE", el restaurant de mi padre.

Puedo decir que estábamos platicando felizmente, cuando entro una de las secretarias, dando un importante anuncio.

— ¡Buenas tardes jóvenes!, Tengo dos importantes anuncios que hacerles— Gritaba una sexi rubia en medio de la sala, tratando de que todos prestasen atención.

La verdad es que la sala, sin un maestro, era centro de recreos de todo tipo; Desde casino con área de fumadores incluida, cafetería donde chismorrear con la comadre y algunas veces table dance para animar a todo el grupo a unirse al alboroto. Más que alumnos universitarios, eso parecía un manicomio cuando algún maestro se retrasaba o no llegaba.

— ¡Todos tomen asiento por favor! — Continuaba la secretaria.

La verdad es que si bien parecían una jauría de lunáticos cuando nadie estaba a cargo, debo aceptar, que eran muy dóciles acatando las órdenes del personal del instituto.

—Gracias… primero que nada, quiero comentar, que el profesor Akagami No Shanks, no podrá venir esta semana a la escuela, debido a que ocurrió un percance en su motocicleta —

La rubia salió un momento de la sala, dejando una ola de susurros entre los compañeros, volviendo a entrar casi inmediatamente.

— Bien, la segunda noticia, es que tienen un compañero nuevo —

Todos nos sorprendimos con la noticia, puesto que a estas alturas, tener un compañero nuevo, era muy extraño, pero bueno... ¿Quién éramos nosotros para dudar de las decisiones que tomaba el director Iceburg-san?

—Este es su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Roronoa Zoro, espero que todos se lleven bien con el — miro al chico y sonrió muy amablemente — Mi nombre es califa, estaré en la oficina del director por si necesitas algo— finalmente, tomo sus papeles y salió de la sala.

El tipo vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, una playera negra con un perro bulldog estampado, chamarra verde con adornos negros, botas negras como de soldado, unos pendientes en la oreja izquierda y su cabello era de un extraño color verde que me recordaba mucho a un Marimo. Lo vieras por donde lo vieras, el tipo tenia apariencia de matón, hasta su rostro tenía una mirada fría y penetrante.

Ahora que lo observaba detenidamente, ese tipo era el de la motocicleta. El que me había venido jodiendo todo el camino hacia la escuela.

— ¿Te pasa algo Sanji-kun?, ¿Te sientes bien?—Preguntaba Nami-san preocupada.

— ¡Ese tipo…es el de la motocicleta! — Hable, como si todos fuesen capaces de comprender de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Motocicleta? SUPEEEEER!...¿Que motocicleta?— Interrogaba Franky.

Me avergoncé un poco por mi reacción un tanto enérgica, y comencé a contarles lo sucedido en la mañana.

— ¡Hola, mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, es un gusto conocerte!—

Escuche de pronto una voz que se presentaba ante aquel matón de hace un momento; la verdad me asusté un poco, pues no sabía la forma en la que reaccionaria el Marimo ante la personalidad tan estridente de Luffy.

Luffy era uno de mis compañeros de escuela desde hace unos años, realmente no tenía dotes para cocinar, pero por lo menos lo intentaba. Luffy nos había contado que el profesor Shanks los rescato, a él y a su hermano Ace del orfanato en el que estaban, pues les hacían pasar hambre y sed constantemente, alegando que sería como castigo, por no cumplir con las reglas de dicho lugar. Así terminaron siendo adoptados por este, y finalmente estudiando aquí.

Para mi sorpresa, Luffy y el marimo solo se quedaron ahí platicando. El peliverde parecía divertirse con las ocurrencias de Luffy, lo que me tranquilizó, sin embargo, algo en el me mantenía inquieto.

El tiempo pasaba, pero por más que quería que volara, el maldito bastardo se las arreglaba para pasar más lento. Me tocaba los cojones estar recibiendo estas clases, pues realmente solo estaba asistiendo a la escuela para obtener él mugre papel. Yo era experto en todo lo que había que saber sobre cocina, pues mi padre me instruyo desde pequeño, pero si quería un buen prestigio para nuestro negocio, tenía que terminar la escuela y titularme.

—Oiii, sanjiiii-kuun!— Cual grácil melodía, escuche la voz de mi querida nami-swan

— ¡Nami-Swaaaaaannn!¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – dije lo más melosamente posible, bailoteando de lado a lado.

—Sanji-Kun!, Te presento a Roronoa Zoro— Mi cara cambio en un momento, no entendía, la razón pero francamente ese tipo movía algo en mí que ni yo sabía explicar.

— ¡Mucho gusto!— Se presentó.

—Sanji-kun, él no sabe tanto como tú en cocina, yo le he invitado a nuestro grupo de estudios, ¿Ésta bien?— Hablaba mi dulce dama haciéndome cariñitos con sus delicadas y finas manos.

— ¿Quiere decir que ya no me cobraras por las clases?—Contesto el peliverde

—Jejejeje ¿Qué dices Zoro?- Preguntaba mi sexi pelirroja palmeando la espalda del chico— El que yo diga que te estoy invitando, no quiere decir que sea gratis — Hablaba como si se conocieran hace años.

Los ojos de la chica, brillaron con símbolos de dinero en los ojos. Y de inmediato supe lo que ocurría, pues ya sabía cómo era ella, y le gustaba sacar provecho de la situación. Si esos eran los deseos de una de mis chicas, no querría oponerme a ello.

—Kuroashi no Sanji—Me presente y extendí una mano – ¿Tu eres elcojonu… digo, el de la motocicleta de ésta mañana verdad?—Sonreí de medio lado estrechando su mano.

—Así es— Miraba fijamente mi rostro, lo que realmente me ponía nervioso, y pude darme cuenta, de su penetrante mirada, esos hermosos ojos color ámbar. Estaba seguro que muy poca gente los había visto antes…espera, yo… ¿Estaba fijándome en los ojos de un hombre?

—Oi, ¿Que tanto miras?— Las palabras del peliverde me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Sentí como inmediatamente mi rostro comenzó a arder. La verdad es que la mirada del peliverde era muy difícil de ignorar.

—Oye, tienes unas cejas muy curiosas—

— ¿Que acabas de decir?— La verdad es que su comentario no me hacia la más mínima gracia, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era el para háblame de esa forma tan socarrona?

—Lo siento, es que siempre digo lo que pienso— Se excusaba el cabeza de alga— la verdad me recuerdan mucho a los rollos de sushi—

—AHH!... No te preocupes, entonces, ¿Está bien si decimos lo que pensamos todo el tiempo? porque desde que te vi entrar, tu cabeza se me hizo muy curiosa…no pude evitar pensar que se parece mucho a un Marimo…— Dije sin el más mínimo tacto.

Todos los compañeros de clase comenzaron a reír, supongo que es de esos momentos en el que todo el mundo te pone atención, esperando ver algo más interesante que una plática.

El marimo solo se sonrojo y volteo la mirada, evadiendo la mía, supongo que no respondió al insulto que acababa de hacerle porque sabía que él había tenido la culpa en un principio; la verdad es que con el comentario si me pase un poco, así que quise compensar el bochorno.

Encendí uno de mis amados cigarrillos, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, mi mano derecha en el bolsillo, sosteniendo mi amado encendedor de plata y susurre —Oi, Marimo…supongo que no eres de por aquí, así que ¿Qué te parece si te mostramos la cuidad esta noche?—.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Encendí uno de mis amados cigarrillos, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, mi mano derecha en el bolsillo, sosteniendo mi amado encendedor de plata y susurre —Oi, Marimo…supongo que no eres de por aquí, así que ¿Qué te parece si te mostramos la cuidad esta noche?—.

El Marimo me miro un poco descolocado y sonrió de medio lado —Está bien cejas de sushi, tú serás mi guía esta noche—.

La verdad es que no me desagradaba del todo el Marimo, pues en cierta forma sabía que me divertiría mucho con él; tal vez era de los míos y le gustaría salir con alguna chica a pasar la noche y divertirnos de bar en bar haciéndola de conquistadores, o podríamos simplemente ser buenos compañeros de clase y salir de vez en cuando a rodar por la cuidad.

Habíamos quedado de vernos en el restaurante de mi padre. Después de un buen rato, casi todos estábamos en el lugar acordado, pero aún faltaba el invitado de honor.

A la velada se nos habían unido Luffy y su hermano Ace; era bien sabido que ellos no eran realmente hermanos, pero preferían llamarse así, pues ambos habían salido del mismo orfanato.

— ¡Jodido Marimo!, nos ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo— La verdad es que ya estaba desesperado por irme de farria a algún otro lado, y la noche se nos iba como agua entre las manos.

—Tranquilo Cocinero-san— Robín-chan trataba de tranquilizarme —no creo que tarde mucho, además, no ha sido tiempo perdido, nos la estamos pasando muy bien aquí…— Finalizo la morena con una tranquilizante sonrisa.

—Buenas noches— Escuche una voz hablar detrás de mí, que reconocí casi instantáneamente.

—Eres nuevo en la cuidad, supongo que te perdiste— Comente, al momento que exhalaba el humo de mi cigarrillo.

—Yo…yo no me perdí, estas malditas calles son un endemoniado laberinto — Dijo algo sonrojado.

— No importa, ¿Nos vamos?— Dije levantándome de la mesa; la verdad es que ya quería salir de cacería y tenía intenciones de que fuéramos a un nuevo bar que había en la ciudad.

— ¡Oi Sanji!, ¿Cómo dices que se llama el lugar a dónde vamos?— Preguntaba Luffy tan infantil como siempre.

—Su nombre es Miss Doublefinger, es un bar nuevo que acaba de abrir una amiga de mi padre— Miré sonriente al inocente moreno.

La verdad es que me hacía gracia que a sus diecinueve años fuese tan inocente. Que estuviera en estas clases avanzadas tenía que ser obra de su padre, puesto que el chico no es muy bueno cocinando, sino todo lo contrario, se come todo lo que encuentra, este crudo o no, y casi se podría decir que carece del sentido del gusto. Terminaba de divertirme con el hecho de que Luffy era tan inocente, que jamás había notado las insinuaciones de nuestra compañera de apellido Hancock, que era una de las mejores alumnas y de las más bellas me permito decir, incluso había formado un grupo de estudios para ella y para Luffy, donde no entraba nadie más. Y por caprichos de este, su hermano Ace estaba incluido en el grupo. Él mayor ya estaba más que adelantado en las clases. Todos lo llamábamos "Puños de fuego Ace" pues en un principio quemaba todo lo que tocaba, pero con el tiempo sus habilidades en la cocina se volvieron extraordinarias.

Sin más que decir, todos salimos con rumbo a Miss Doublefinger, quedaba a dos cuadras del Baratie, por lo que decidimos irnos caminando. Era la noche de inauguración lo más probable es que no encontráramos estacionamiento libre, así que resulto mejor así.

Me encontraba muy ansioso por llegar. Imaginaba cuantas chicas sexys habría bailando por todas partes, con escotes muy pronunciados, o con ropa muy ajustada, sin duda que la pasaría muy bien esta noche.

Finalmente llegamos, en la entrada encontramos uno que otro rostro conocido. Un chico extraño de larga nariz llamado Usopp, que siempre le daba por inventar algo nuevo, la chica Hancock con el amor no correspondido hacia Luffy, y Brook, al que le decíamos el esqueleto, por ser tan alto y delgado. Siendo compañeros nuestros, les invitamos a seguirnos.

Como había pensado, Paula estaba en la puerta atendiendo a los invitados, y aun que la fila para entrar era larguísima, rápidamente me localizo entre todo el molote de gente — ¡Hola Sanji!, ¿Viniste a darle el visto bueno al lugar?- Me recibía con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que hay Paula?, tan sexy como siempre— Bailoteaba como solía hacerlo, alrededor de cualquier señorita hermosa.

— ¡Adelante, adelante!, son bienvenidos— Se mostraba con una sonrisa grácil y radiante. La verdad es que desconocía como aquella mujer tan sexy tenía algo que ver con mi padre. Pero en fin, había que reconocer que el viejo tenía más que suerte.

Uno de los chicos que cuidaban la puerta, se presentó con nosotros y nos escoltó por el lugar, el nombre del joven era Daz Bones (alias Mr.1), era alto, moreno y corpulento, totalmente apto para él trabajo. El espacio era tipo lounge. Las mesas y las sillas eran de piel sintética en color blanco, estampados con unos cuantos diseños de pequeñas ramitas y hojas alrededor, en sutiles delineados plateados. La alfombra de color rojo, a juego con los adornos de las mesas, que lucían espectaculares. Eran unos centros de mesa de naturaleza muerta, con pequeños cristales con formas de diamantes colgando sobre esas pequeñas ramas.

Pero nosotros, teníamos reservado el mejor lugar de la casa. Mr1, nos llevó por el segundo piso, que era muy parecido al primero, hasta llegar a un pequeño elevador plateado. Sin rechistar entramos, y al llegar, nos encontramos con lo mejor que habíamos visto en toda la noche. El lugar seguía teniendo el mismo estilo, pero esta vez un tanto más sobrio. Los pisos y las paredes eran de madera, las mesas y las sillas seguían siendo las mismas, con bar propio y una pista de baile sola para nosotros. Había un balcón, desde el que se podía ver través de un vidrio lo que pasaba en las otras partes del lugar. Finalmente, teníamos a nuestra disposición, un balcón en la parte exterior, que tenía una vista increíble.

— ¡Woooooah! ¡Sanji! ¡Esto es increíble!— Habló sorprendido el inocente moreno.

— Así es Luffy, sí que nos vamos a divertir— Yo seguía con mis ganas de la diversión de la noche, digo, en una de esas y encontraba alguna chica que despertara mi interés.

— Oi, cejas de sushi, sí que es un muy buen lugar— Hablaba el cabeza de alga, mientras veía la barra ubicada en uno de los costados del espacio, por alguna razón me hacía feliz que le agradara el lugar.

Comencé a notar que cada vez importaba menos el apodo que nos habíamos dado, era como si ese apodo fuera algo más fraternal, algo como simulando nuestro compañerismo, la verdad no tenía idea del porqué, pero me sentía a gusto con él.

Nos la pasábamos de lo lindo, Robín-chan y Franky se pararon a bailar, Luffy comenzó a devorar todo lo que se ponía a su paso, e ignoraba a la bella joven que seguía intentando que este le prestara atención, Usopp comenzó a platicar con Brook sobre cosas sin sentido, supongo que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, y finalmente, cuando pensé que tal vez podría invitar a bailar a Nami-san, esta comenzó a verse un poco interesada en el hermano de Luffy.

Todos la pasaban, salvo yo, la plática del Marimo era de lo más interesante, sin embargo la diversión que yo quería estaba muy lejos. Averigüé que su madre murió desde que él era muy pequeño, su padre era un político muy importante, que no le prestaba mucha atención, su sueño no era el de ser un chef, si no le encantaban los deportes de alto riesgo y llevaba un record interesante en acrobacias en motocicleta y por último, la razón por la cual estudiaba eso, era porqué su padre así lo quería. El solo buscaba una forma de que lo dejasen en paz y seguir haciendo sus deportes de alto riesgo.

—Oi, cejas de remolino…dime, ¿cómo es tu vida?—

La pregunta me sacudió un poco la cabeza, puesta que jamás lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista, nunca me había puesto a pensar sobre eso.

—Supongo que…buena. Hay un poco de cada cosa en ella— Respondí, soltando el humo del sexto cigarrillo de la noche.

— Supongo que, por lo menos tu vida es mejor que la mía— El me miró, y tomó un gran sorbo de sake, del cual ya llevábamos unas ocho botellas y contando.

Se paró de la silla, tomó la botella que estaba casi entera y salió a la terraza sin decir ni media palabra. Instintivamente le seguí; era una extraña curiosidad, podía sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo, era como si aquel personaje tuviera un imán muy potente, que me atraía desde lo lejos. No entendía el porqué de la situación, pero mi obligado a estar muy cerca del esa noche.

— Oi, Marimo, ¿qué pasa?, ¿ya no quieres seguir con nosotros?— Dije con sorna, esperando que se animara por lo menos a discutir.

El negó con la cabeza, parecía que había algo más en la situación.

—No te preocupes, vuelve adentro, yo quiero estar solo por un rato, estoy bien— Bufó con un poco de molestia. Sus palabras me descolocaron, pues no pienso que con la pinta que trajera el fuera de las personas que se deprimiera solo por una plática. Estaba seguro de que había algo más.

—La verdad, es que ya me aburrí un poco de estar ahí adentro— Mentí –Siempre es lo mismo en estos lugares—.

—En serio, no deberías estar ahora aquí, es mejor que entres— Dijo nuevamente con molestia.

Cada vez que el Marimo me pedía que no entrase al lugar, más curiosidad me daba por quedarme a ver qué era lo que le pasaba, sin decir más y casi furtivamente, me acerque a él.

Puse una de mis manos en su hombro —Tranquilo, a veces las cosas pasan por una razón, pero está bien, no hay por qué…—.

Mis palabras se hallaron interrumpidas por un cálido beso de parte de este, yo no sabía si corresponder o alejarme, ¿qué demonios se creía el para hacer eso de repente?


	3. Chapter 3

Mis palabras se hallaron interrumpidas por un cálido beso de parte de este, yo no sabía si corresponder o alejarme, ¿qué demonios se creía el para hacer eso de repente?

Forcejee durante un rato, la falta de aire le obligo a terminar aquél beso y finalmente logre soltarme.

— ¿Qu…que carajos haces Ma…rimo?— mi voz se entre cortaba, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, era la primera vez que un hombre me besaba y no le partía la cara a patadas.

El me miraba fijamente, su mirada era la de un felino acechando a su presa.

— ¡Maldito seas!... ¡Joder!— Le mire con furia. Intente salir de ahí, pero mis movimientos se volvieron torpes a casusa del alcohol— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tratarme así?, ¿Por quién me tomas?—.

— Y después que me lo respondiste, ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto nuestro beso?- Dijo, con su sonrisa llena de cinismo, que solo logro enfurecerme mucho más.

— ¡Maldito seas Marimo de mierda!, ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! Te ofrezco una mano y te agarras un pie— Trate de controlarme, pero mis gritos salían naturalmente. El se relamía los labios, su sonrisa burlona hacia que me hirviera la sangre por sobremanera.

— ¿Porque?, ¿porque yo?— Hable de nuevo, esta vez un poco más calmado. Mi rostro comenzaba a quemar. El Marimo hacía que me despertara una ola de diversos sentimientos, hacía que perdiera los estribos de un momento a otro, quería arrancarle la cabeza a patadas, partirle en cachitos y dárselo de comer a los perros de la calle. La verdad es que tampoco entendía muy bien como era que no le había partido la cara a estas alturas.

— ¿Porque tú?, es simple, ¡Tú me gustas!— Finalizo tajante, con un rostro serio y lleno de determinación que me crispaba los nervios.

Algo en mi interior me asfixiaba, no sabía exactamente que era aquello, pero sentí un nudo en la garganta. La desesperación se apodero de mí cuerpo, no logre reaccionar cuando Zoro se acercaba de nuevo peligrosamente. Me tomo de nuevo por la cintura y agarro una de mis muñecas pasándola por detrás hacia mi espalda y me llevo hasta una de las paredes para aprisionarme con su cuerpo. — ¡¿Qué coños haces jodido marimo pervertido?! — Grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero el hacía difícil el soltarme de aquel agarre, entrelazaba sus piernas entre las mías y pegaba su cuerpo totalmente contra mí. Tomo mis rubios cabellos y halo de él delicadamente para iniciar de nuevo con un ardiente beso, pero esta vez más profundo que él anterior.

Al principio forcejee con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaba claro, él era mucho más fuerte físicamente que yo, y me tenía totalmente a su merced en esa posición. No podía patearle, pues la falta de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos no me lo permitía.

Finalmente deje de luchar, tal vez si lo hacía me soltaría y terminaría dándole su merecido a ese maldito pervertido cabeza de melón.

Como supuse, al terminar, el me libero de su agarre. Tan pronto me sentí libre, arremetí con él con varias de mis patadas y le deje el suelo. Estaba realmente furioso, ese tipo se había atrevido a besarme y encima había tenido el cinismo de declarárseme, todo en una misma noche. Le fulmine con la mirada y sin más que decir salí del lugar.

— ¡Oe sanji! ¿Ya te vas?— Preguntaba Luffy, quien fue el único que me vio salir esa noche. No respondí, sentía que el mismo satanás había mandado al marimo a que me besara, y ahora el maldito diablo, se cagaba de la risa a mis espaldas. Que se jodieran ambos, el demonio y el maldito marimo que seguramente era su hijo.

Un poco descolocado aún, llegué a donde se encontraba mi coche y me quedé meditando las cosas. Pensando en alguna explicación lógica para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, en un principio pensé que el alcohol me estaba jugando una broma…pero no, esto no era una broma.

— Oe…Cejas de diana, ¡Espera!—

Gire la cabeza instantáneamente, y ahí estaba el. Me había venido siguiendo todo el puto camino.

— ¿Qué coño quieres ahora?, Maldito pervertido— Esta vez lo hice con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Metí mi mano derecha en la bolsa de mi pantalón, tome mí encendedor y encendí el ultimo cigarrillo que me quedaba.

—Sanji— Tomo aire unos momentos— Realmente me gustas y estoy dispuesto a luchar para que te conviertas en mi pareja—

Sus palabras me descolocaron totalmente he hicieron que me comenzara a ahogar con el humo de mí cigarrillo, ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Qué lucharía por mí? ¿Qué coño se creía este maldito vikingo de mierda?

Este era el claro inicio del juego del cazador y la presa.

**POV Luffy**

Nos estábamos divirtiendo en el bar al que sanji nos había invitado. Había muchísima comida, en espacial deliciosos bocadillos de carne que no servían en cualquier lugar, pues eran exclusivos del Baratie y de aquí, o al menos eso nos dijo sanji. Mi hermano Ace bailaba con Nami, mientras que Brook y Usopp platicaban de cosas que yo no lograba entender de todo muy bien, Brook intentaba hablar de chicas mientras Usopp le contaba mentiras a Brook que este se creía muy fácilmente.

Mire hacia la terraza y vi venir a sanji — ¡Oe sanji! ¿Ya te vas? — Pregunte, pero no me respondió, así que supuse que algo estaba pasando. Observe como mi rubio amigo, salía del lugar y un poco después Zoro salió corriendo detrás de él. Algunas veces sanji era extraño.

—Luffy— Me llamo Hancock— ordene que nos lleven una orden de bocadillos a la terraza, ¿Esta bien?— Preguntaba mi compañera, quien toda la noche había estado muy extraña conmigo. Pero no le di importancia, pues ella siempre se portaba muy amable y me invitaba de comer cada vez que podía, y si me invitaba comida, era una buena persona.

Ella camino hacia el lugar mencionado, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Me senté junto a ella, en la mesa había un montón de cosas deliciosas para comer, así que no las hice esperar.

— ¡Yahoooo! ¡Hancock eres de lo mejor! —Salte de emoción y la abracé como comúnmente lo hacía si estaba muy feliz, para mí era normal demostrar muchos de mis sentimientos de esa forma.

— Lu…Luffy, yo…este yo…yo quiero pedirte que seas mi novio —

No era la primera vez que Hancock me pedía eso, pero no me molestaba, ella es una gran chica, pero no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

— ¡No! — Dije sin el más mínimo tacto

— ¡Oh Luffy¡ Eres muy lindo a pesar de ser tan cruel — Yo no tenía la mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, así que pensé que era porque me estaba comiendo todos los bocadillos yo solito.

—Discúlpame Hancock, ¿Quieres un bocadillo? — Le ofrecí uno de tantos. Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, así que supuse que no querría ninguno, y como ya me había comido todos, no quería dejar ningún huerfanito, así que me lo comí.

—Luffy, yo…realmente estoy enamorada de ti, por favor tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo unos días —Le mire extrañado, no sabía de qué carajos me hablaba, pero se lo prometí. Ella se acercó a mi rostro y junto sus labios contra los míos, hacia una presión con ellos que no supe describir, pero se sentía muy bien. El aire me estaba haciendo falta y comencé a manotear para que ella se diera cuenta. A final de todo me soltó. Me detuve unos segundos a respirar, pues aquello me había robado casi el alma.

—Hancock, Tus labios se sienten muy bien, shishishishi — Dije con toda sinceridad. Mas fue lo que tarde en decirlo que en lo que ella cayo recostada en el sillón, con su rostro todo rojo y una expresión de felicidad en él — ¡Oe Hancock! ¿Te sientes bien?— Supongo que el vino que había estado tomando horas antes ya comenzaba a hacerle daño.

Finalmente no le tome importancia y seguí comiendo, ella era una mujer fuerte y no se enfermaría tan fácil.

**POV Ace**

Vi salir a sanji del lugar muy molesto. No quise preguntarle si le sucedía algo, porque vi salir a Zoro tras de él, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Nami era una chica muy agradable, y nos divertíamos mucho bailando. Pero comenzaba a inquietarme el no encontrar a mi hermano por todo el lugar. No quise ser grosero, así que no mencione nada del asunto, pero con la mirada buscaba a Luffy.

—Ace, ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto la bella pelirroja. Me daba un poco de vergüenza el que ella notara que estaba distante.

—No te preocupes Nami-san, me encuentro perfectamente bien— Le mire con una sonrisa un tanto fingida en el rostro, pero no podía evitar preocuparme de mi hermanito.

Me encontraba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando mire por el ventanal. Ahí estaba mi pequeño e inocente hermanito, besándose con Boa Hancock, nuestra compañera de estudios. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, y un coraje me invadió de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a robar el primer beso de mi hermano? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que le profana de esa forma? Comencé a odiarla en ese momento, jamás pensé que me atrevería a odiar a una mujer de esta forma, simplemente en ese instante quería verla muerta.

— ¡Ace!— Los gritos de Nami me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad —Ace, ¿De verdad te sientes bien?—

—Lo…lo siento Nami, yo, este… tengo que salir un momento— Salí del lugar como si hubiera visto algún fantasma.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía rabia, odio, desesperación, no sabía cómo interpretar aquello que me embargaba en ese momento. Pero sabía en mi interior que tenía que ver con Luffy.

**NOTAS: **_**Mil disculpas, sé que debí haber subido el capítulo antes, pero les pido me comprendan, soy nueva escritora**_**  
;A;  
**_**Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan para hacer de esto una realidad y gracias a todos los que me han dado una oportunidad y leen mí fic. Les prometo que la parte que sigue será algo muy interesante pues veremos como Zoro intenta conquistar a su sexy rubio. Gracias por leer! **___


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Estoy de regreso!, mil disculpas a las personas que siguen este fic, pero para ser sincera estaba falta de inspiración y de tiempo.**

**Agradezco mucho a Naghi-than ya que jamás habría logrado terminar este capítulo sin ella.**

**Espero que se diviertan al leerlo como yo me divertí al escibrilo.  
Gracias ;)**

POV Sanji

Esa noche llegue a mi casa, sentía que todo me daba vueltas alrededor. Llegue a creer que lo sucedido con el jodido marimo había sido obra de alucinaciones producidas por el alcohol. El cabeza de alga me había besado por primera vez esa noche y era algo que me atormentaría toda la vida. Me sentía morir cada vez que recordaba aquel suceso.

Trate de relajarme y no pensar más en eso, hasta que finalmente ya presa del cansancio me quede profundamente dormido.

Faltaba poco para que el despertador sonara. Había decidido que no asistiría a la escuela, pues necesitaba meditar las cosas y acomodar mis pensamientos. Si veía a ese cabeza de alga en estos momentos, juro por dios que me le iría encima y le partiría el culo a patadas.

Decidí no quedarme dentro de la cama tanto tiempo y baje al comedor. Mi padre, como todos los días, se encontraba sentado en su lugar favorito, tomaba un café y leía el periódico. Se había despertado mucho antes que yo para ir al trabajo. Me miró un poco sorprendido, pues debo admitir, no era muy común que después de irme de parranda despertara tan temprano— Hoy no asistiré a la escuela — Dije mientras encendía uno de mis cigarrillos.

—Estúpido hijo, ¿Qué demonios te paso ahora? — Me preguntaba mi padre tan cariñosamente como siempre.

—Nada que te importe maldito viejo— Respondí por lo bajo. Siempre habíamos sido de pocas palabras y solo con eso bastaba para que el supiera que no tenía de que preocuparse —Hoy trabajare desde temprano, ¿Esta bien?— Mi padre solo bufo como respuesta mientras se retiraba tranquilamente a trabajar.

Perezosamente subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación y comencé a preparar el baño. Llené la tina con agua caliente, coloque algunos inciensos en una pequeña repisa junto al espejo y ambiente todo con un poco de tango. Deseaba relajarme, olvidarme de todo y de todos, en especial del puto marimo que quería joderme la existencia. Lentamente me quité mis ropas y me adentre en la tina. Sentía como si un coro de ángeles cantara solo para mí, entrecerré mis ojos colocando mis brazos de lado a lado sobre los bordes de la tina, mientras escuchaba como poco a poco las canciones pasaban de una en una.

Disfrutaba de los aromas que se mezclaban con los ritmos en mi cabeza, logre olvidarme absolutamente de todo, hasta que comenzó una hermosa canción llamada "Tango por una cabeza", rápido como un relámpago, las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban por mí cabeza, no entendía por qué demonios esa puta canción me lo recordaba tanto. Abrí los ojos exaltado, esa imagen estaba destinada a seguirme toda mí jodida vida. —Puto marimo mal parido, ¿Qué no piensas dejarme en paz? — Grité fastidiado, mientras me escurría nuevamente dentro de la tina hasta quedar completamente bajo el agua. El no hacer nada me traía su maldito rostro a la cabeza, decidí que no le daría el gusto de estar entre mis pensamientos y salí del baño. Me vestí galante como siempre y salí con destino al Baratie.

POV Luffy

Pensé toda la mañana en lo que Hancock me había dicho, no es que quisiera pensar en ello, pero se lo había prometido, y yo jamás rompo una promesa.  
Sonó una de las campanas para el cambio de clases y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía la cafetería.

—Luffy, ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Nami un poco preocupada.

— ¡No te preocupes, solo es una emergencia! —Alcance a gritarle justo después de saltar unas pequeñas escaleras que conducían a la cafetería. Juro por dios que pensar en ese tipo de cosas era agotador, ¿y cómo no sería una emergencia?, si ya había pasado más de una hora sin probar ningún bocado, me moría de hambre.

Llegue a la cafetería y había una fila enorme, que serpenteaba por todo el lugar, por suerte uno de mis mejores amigos, Usopp, estaba varios pasos más adelante en la fila que yo.

— ¡Oi, Luffy!, ¿Porque tardaste tanto? ¡Aquí está tu lugar!— Me gritaba agitando sus brazos. Me desconcertó un poco. Aparte de mentiroso, Usopp era adivino, porque ya sabía que yo vendría.

Me acerque a él con un gran alivio en mi estómago — He Usopp ¿Vienes por un bocadillo también? shishishishi —El narigón me miro y con una sonrisa me dio la afirmativa.

Me adelante con él y salimos muy rápido de la gigantesca fila. No sé porque después de comprar los demás se molestaron conmigo, yo solo compre un ligero bocadillo.

Entre pláticas le comenté lo que había pasado con Hancock la noche anterior —Me duele mucho la cabeza por tanto pensar — Me quejaba mientras inflaba mis mejillas haciendo más evidente mi molestia.

—Impresionante— Opinó mi amigo. De alguna forma comprendía la reacción de Usopp, dejar mi libertad no era del todo agradable. Usopp después me aclaro que su inquietud era que Hancock se hubiera fijado en mí, porque ella era mucho mayor que yo. Pensé por unos momentos más y supe que en definitiva no quería perder mi libertad. Lo cierto es que yo no entiendo del todo las cosas sobre el amor. El único amor que he recibido en mi vida, es el de mi padre Shanks y el de mi hermano Ace.

Por mucho que Hancock fuera una buena cocinera, una excelente persona y una gran amiga, prefiero comer lo que Ace prepara para mí.

Esa mañana le dimos muchas vueltas al asunto. Incluso llegamos a pensar en que no tenía nada de malo en intentarlo, pero no quería engañarle y hacerle pensar que sentía algo más que una amistad por ella. Usopp me dio muchos consejos, me dijo que de rechazarla, no debería hacerlo en frente de todos, tenía que llevarla a algún lugar donde estuviéramos solos, en donde se sintiera segura y pudiéramos platicar tranquilamente.

Espere a que las clases llegaran a su fin. Moría de hambre, pero por primera vez, mi estómago tenía que esperar. Sin hablar más de lo necesario, tome a la chica de la mano y camine con ella, llevándola detrás de la biblioteca, que era mi lugar preferido para descansar.

— ¡Luffy! ¿Qué pasa? —

Sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, solté su mano, me coloque al frente de ella e hice una reverencia — Hancock, no puedo aceptar tú propuesta, discúlpame por favor — Recupere mi postura firme ante ella y espere unos segundos con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor — Por favor no me golpees en los bajos — Dije con un poco de temor, pues Usopp me había dicho que muchas mujeres reaccionan violentas ante un rechazo y podrían abofetearme, tratar de matarme o golpearme en los bajos. Abrí uno de mis ojos y pude ver que lejos de estar molesta, Hancock tenía una mirada muy extraña. Era como si ella supiera de antemano la respuesta que le daría —No te preocupes Luffy — Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricio mis mejillas, con una ternura en su mirada me decía todo sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Trate de dar un mejor argumento — Hancock yo…— Pero sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos. Me deje llevar, puesto que la tristeza que ella emitía en ese momento, comenzaba a embargar mi ser y me sentía culpable.

Abrí mis ojos mientras ella seguía besándome con desesperación, y vi como su rostro se perlaba, pues unas finas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Gire un poco la mirada y ahí estaba Ace observándonos con una mirada llena de confusión e ira.

POV Ace

Esa mañana, llegue en una pieza a la escuela de milagro, había estado recordando la misma escena toda la noche. Marco, quien era mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, se encontraba conmigo tratando de convencerme de regresar a mi casa a descansar, parecía que él sabía mejor que yo lo que estaba ocurriendo — Ace, deberías tratar de dormir un poco — yo negaba con la cabeza cada vez que este preguntaba o hacia comentarios al respecto.

Todo se quedó en silencio de repente, hasta que escuche gritar mi nombre — ¡Ace!— levante la mirada y Marco me observaba con desaprobación, pues no era muy bien visto que me quedara dormido en una de las mesas de la cafetería —El que tu hermano mantenga una relación con esa tal Boa, no debería ser impedimento para que tú puedas descansar como es debido —.

Di un golpe sobre la mesa mientras me levantaba, y le mire con un aura asesina emanando de todo mi cuerpo — Iré a buscar a Luffy— Dije mientras dejaba sin palabras a mi rubio amigo, tomé mi café y me retire del lugar.

Camine aletargado por un buen rato, salude a un par de conocidos hasta que por fin llegue al aula de mi pequeño hermano.

— ¡He, Usopp! ¿Has visto a Luffy? — Pregunte aun entre bostezos.

El narigón me observo por unos momentos y comenzó a reír de forma pícara — Se ha llevado a Boa de la mano hace unos segundos— Espeto el moreno — no entiendo muy bien si ha decidido andar con ella o no, pero algo se traen esos dos, me parece que… — No quise seguir escuchando más. Corrí como poseído, tratando de encontrar a Luffy por todas partes. Sentí como todo mi interior se colapsaba y el problema del cansancio se me olvidó por completo.

Busque como loco en todos los lugares en los que se podía haber metido — ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?—Grite al recordar que Luffy me había mostrado un lugar que le gustaba mucho.

Finalmente llegué a aquel lugar, estaba exhausto de tanto correr. Me incline y posé mis manos sobre mis rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Levante mi mirada, y allí estaban — Lu…luffy— Susurre a duras penas pues las palabras no me salían aunque quisiera.

Vi como esa maldita bruja besaba a mi hermano, seguía profanando sus dulces y delicados labios. No podía soportar aquella escena, pero si pensaba que le dejaría a Luffy para ella sola, estaba muy equivocada.

Camine enérgicamente hacía donde estaban, tome a mi hermano de la muñeca y le arrastre sin importarme nada.

— ¡Ace!, ¿Qué haces? — Escuché la voz de Luffy muy aturdido.

— ¡Nada!, solo te defiendo de esa arpía come hombres — Respondí de una forma que estaba seguro que mi hermano no entendería jamás, pero era lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

Llegue a nuestro hermoso coche negro, abrí la puerta del copiloto e hice que Luffy se sentara allí — Nos vamos —Dije seriamente cerrando la puerta del vehículo sin darle oportunidad de reprochar nada. Entre cual poseso, encendí el coche y salimos cual bólido del lugar.

En el transcurso del camino, me di cuenta de que mi hermano estaba un poco molesto, pues me miraba fijamente y hacia uno de esos encantadores pucheros que me fascinaba ver.

— ¡Vamos Luffy!… No te enojes, esa mujer no te conviene —Le sonreí, trataba de explicarle y de que comprendiera la situación.

— Aunque seas mi hermano, eso no te da derecho a tratar a mis amigas así —Mantenía ese puchero que aún me parecía demasiado encantador.

Me molesto mucho que siguiera defendiendo a esa bruja que lo único que quería era robarle su inocencia, pero estaba a poco de rendirme ante aquellos ojos negros que querían fulminarme. Di un suspiro ¿Qué remedio?, si el me lo pedía estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarme de cualquier precipicio.

Después de un rato de camino, en las afueras de la cuidad, se encontraba nuestra casa. Nuestro padre había salido de vacaciones con un amigo de hace muchos años con el cual aún mantenía contacto, así que estábamos solos.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar hablar y reír a Luffy, que el silencio que me dedicaba en esos momentos me parecía la tortura más insoportable del mundo — Luffy, perdóname — susurre a su oído, le abracé protectoramente por la espalda mientras sentía como su cuerpo daba un pequeño respingo — No sé qué fue lo que me paso —.

Poco a poco giró su cuerpo hasta que nuestras miradas pudieron encontrarse — Ace, fuiste muy grosero con mi amiga, te perdonare pero tienes que pedirle disculpas a ella — hacia nuevamente ese infantil puchero que enloquecía mis latidos.

Como si algo se apoderara de mí, entrecerré mis ojos tome su mentón y acerqué mi rostro al suyo — Tus deseos son mis órdenes — le sonreí, pero inevitablemente junte mis labios con los suyos. Besar aquellos labios era la gloria misma. Suaves, cálidos, inocentes e inexpertos, me volvía loco el pensar que sería yo quien enseñara a esa boca todo lo que debía aprender.

De un momento a otro, recordé que era a mi hermano a quien estaba besando y me separe abruptamente de él — Lu…Lufy, discúlpame, no entiendo lo que me paso — Sentía que mi rostro estaba en llamas y mi corazón quería salirse de mí pecho.

Mire a mi pequeño hermano que sonreía completamente tranquilo. Era como si aquello que había hecho no le tomara por sorpresa.

— Luffy, ¿No estas molesto? —Verle ese semblante me inquietaba por sobremanera. "¿Cuál era la definición exacta que Luffy tenía para un beso?"

POV Zoro

Llevaba toda la mañana preguntándome en donde demonios estaba el cejas de espiral. Sabía qué aquel beso había sido demasiado, pero tenía que admitir que el solo al estar junto a aquel rubio sin chiste, hacía que mí sangre hirviera de una forma desmedida. Tenía que encontrar la forma de verle, y sabía como lo lograría.

— ¡Hey Nami! — Camine hacia ella que se encontraba en el jardín principal, agite una mano a manera de saludo obteniendo la atención de la pelirroja — ¿Te divertiste anoche? — Sonreía de medio lado mientras me recostaba en una de las bancas del campus. Trataba de suavizar poco a poco el terreno, pues no quería ser muy evidente en cuanto a mi preocupación por el rubio, pensaba que esto sería tarea fácil.

— Estuvo muy divertido — Contesto con una sonrisa muy amable e inocente, que hizo que un ligero sonrojo tocara mis mejillas— Si quieres tener información de sanji, deberás pagar una buena suma — ¡Inocente y una mierda!, toda mi esperanza se fue en ese momento, aquello era un basilisco disfrazado de mujer.

— Maldita mujer usurera — Susurre mientras sacaba mi cartera del bolsillo —.

Tomo su mochila y saco un teléfono móvil, comenzó a marcar mientras tomaba la suma que le ofrecía. Con un ligero clic, supe que el teléfono estaba en altavoz.

Después de un corto tiempo se escuchó descolgar la bocina —"¿_Hola?"_— Escuche la voz del cocinerucho. Sentí un gran alivio de saber que se encontraba bien.

— Sanji, nos tenías muy preocupados ¿Porque no viniste a la escuela hoy?, nos hiciste mucha falta — Hablaba melosamente la pelirroja.

— "_¡Nami-swaaaan!, Acaso… ¿Estas preocupada por mí?"_ — Me crispaba los nervios escucharle hablar tan ridículamente, solo por que quien llamaba era esa endemoniada mujer.

— Bueno, sucede que nos dejaron un trabajo importantísimo para el día de mañana y estoy preocupada por ti, no quisiera que suspendieras la materia solo por estar enfermo — Su voz se escuchaba totalmente sobreactuada que no lograba comprender como el rubio se creía todo ese cuento.

— "_¡Nami-swaaan!, no te preocupes por mí, no estoy enfermo…"—_Escuche como dudo por unos segundos_—"tenía que ayudar a mi padre en el restaurante" — _Finalizo con un tono nervioso en su voz.

—Perfecto, entonces… ¿Te parece bien que te entregue los apuntes esta tarde? —

— "_Solo es perfecto si a ti te lo parece mellorine" — _Seguía asqueándome ese tonito tan estúpido que utilizaba, ¿Que tenia de especial recibir una llamada de aquella mujer interesada?.

— Perfecto, te veo en el restaurante a las 5:00 PM, ¡bye bye! — La mujer estafadora colgó sin dar tiempo a que sanji diera una respuesta.

Estuve atónito por un momento, pensando el motivo por el cual, el cejas de diana, no se había dignado a aparecer el día de hoy. —Oe, tacaña — Mire a la mujer un poco confundido — ¿Cómo coños se supone que me va a ayudar esa conversación con él? — Me atreví a preguntar, dejando escapar él pequeño detalle de mis verdaderas intenciones hacia él rubio, que, a decir verdad, me parecía mejor que todos lo supieran de una vez por todas.

— Bueno, supuse que querías verle, así que me he tomado la libertad de decirle que le entregaría los apuntes esta tarde, pero, había olvidado que esta tarde quede con robín para ir de compras — Ahora veía las verdaderas intenciones de Nami, ¿Cómo pude haber desconfiado de ella? Y pensar que estaba a punto de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que era una tramposa sin escrúpulos. Le mire con un rostro muy sonriente esperanzado a que me pidiera que fuese yo quien se los entregara —Así que — Con una gota de sudor escurriendo por mi frente, quede en suspenso unos segundos escuchando lo que diría a continuación— Sanji tendrá que suspender la materia, a menos, de que alguien pague el doble y quiera hacer el favor de llevárselos —Mis expectativas fueron destruidas en unos pocos segundos, pensaba seriamente en decirle que se jodiera, que no sería presa de esa estafa y que podía meterse los apuntes por donde le diera la gana — ¡Maldita mujer usurera! —Grite sin pena y sin remordimientos, pero debía reconocer que gracias a ella, tendría la oportunidad que quería.

Finalmente le agradecí por el trabajo, deposite la misma cantidad que habría dejado segundos antes en su mano y me entrego los apuntes. Sus ojos se tornaron un poco extraños, como si en ellos pudiera verse el dinero reflejado. Deje de prestarle atención a la chica y estuve esperando todo el día a que las clases llegaran a su fin para poder ir a mí encuentro con el rubio. Las horas se me hicieron extremadamente largas, miraba cada tanto el reloj, para darme cuenta que las manecillas habían solo avanzado unos diez minutos.

Posteriormente de tanto esperar dieron las4:00 PM, me encontraba muy ansioso y decidí no esperar ni un minuto más. Monte mi motocicleta y me dirigí al restaurante donde sabía que trabajaba el cocinerucho. El camino fue tediosamente largo, no entendía como el cejas de diana podía trabajar en un lugar tan lejano, además de que todas las jodidas calles eran exactamente iguales, era un endemoniado laberinto de asfalto donde cualquier persona podría perderse. Finalmente, después de dos horas de camino, llegue al lugar.

No quería esperar más, así que ingrese al lugar, no había tanta clientela como el cejas de espiral había hecho creer a la bruja, tal vez porque aún no era de noche.

— Buenas tardes — Me recibió un hombre vestido de chef con unas extrañas gafas redondas y negras. Bufe con un poco de desilusión, pues esperaba ver al rubio pervertido.

—Disculpe, el día de hoy estamos escasos de personal, así que seré yo quien le atienda — Las palabras de aquel hombre me descolocaron un poco, pues por un momento había olvidado que estaba ahí para entregar los apuntes, no para comer. El divertido hombre se retiró, sin dejarme articular palabra alguna, poco después regreso con la carta.

Tome el menú que me ofrecía e intrépidamente pregunte—Disculpe, ¿Quién es el chef?— le mire por unos momentos, pues podía haberme respondido lo más obvio, puesto que su uniforme me daba la respuesta sin necesidad de preguntar.

Me miro con un poco de desconcierto —Nuestro chef del día de hoy se llama sanji, es el hijo del dueño, y un excelente cocinero —.

Trate de sonreírle al encargado para no parecer grosero— ¿Podría decirle que le he traído los apuntes de la universidad? — El hombre asintió, tomo el menú y se retiró.

Poco después, escuche esa melosa voz que me tocaba los cojones — ¡Mellorineeee! ¡Melorineeee!— Vi como el rubio salía de la cocina con una extraña mirada en sus ojos y una cara de idiota que cualquiera vería a kilómetros. Pero su expresión cambio en cuanto me vio sentado en aquel lugar. Dudo un poco y finalmente caminó hacia mí, observando hacia todas partes, probablemente esperando que Nami apareciera por algún lugar para que aquella visita valiera la pena.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? Maldito marimo pervertido— Habló mientas exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo, ignorando el letrero de prohibido fumar.

—Vine a traerte los apuntes— Me pare lentamente del asiento, ofreciendo el cuaderno que la maldita ladrona me había vendido — Nami me envió con ellos—Desvié la mirada con un poco de sonrojo en mi rostro. No entendía porque el hacía que mis reacciones fueran tan diferentes. En otras circunstancias, le habría seducido la noche anterior, pues sabía que mi beso no le había resultado indiferente, por el contrario, había correspondido a este con la misma pasión que yo le había entregado.

El cocinero tomo el cuaderno y lo escudriño. Me miro un poco incrédulo ante la situación, puesto que conocía a la perfección a los profesores y sus materias, cosa que en aquel momento yo desconocía totalmente.

— ¿Es en serio que Nami-san está preocupada por mis estudios? — Me miro maliciosamente con su único ojo visible, una mirada que se me hacía extremadamente perturbadora y sexy, y acercando poco a poco su rostro al mío susurro — ¿Cuánto le pagaste a Nami-san? —Sus palabras me sacaron de aquel trance, acaso ¿La bruja había hablado con él?

Sin darme tiempo a responder, arremetió en mi contra con una de sus potentes patadas, y me lanzo varios metros lejos de él — ¡Jodido marimo estúpido! ¿Pretendes que me trague el cuento de que la profesora de artes dejo un trabajo sumamente importante y reprobatorio? — El rubio estaba notablemente furioso, seguía parado en el mismo lugar y sin realizar ningún movimiento.

Me levante pesadamente del suelo — ¿Porque te enojas conmigo? — Me pare firme y continúe —Esos apuntes fueron los que la bruja me… — Pero no pude terminar la oración, pues ahora las patadas volaban por todas partes.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Jamás faltes el respeto a una dama en mi presencia! — Continuaba el rubio con una furia digna de haber insultado a su propia madre. Estaba cegado por el odio que tenía para mí en ese momento, que no se dio cuenta que una de sus patadas se dirigía hacia un pequeño niño. Instintivamente salté para proteger al pequeño y recibí la tremenda patada en uno de mis costados.

— ¡Sanji! — Escuche la voz del tipo que me había atendido anteriormente — Maldito cabrón, ¿Que no ves que es un cliente? — El hombre me tendió la mano y trato de tomar al pequeño niño en brazos, pero este no dejo que le tocara. Finalmente me incorpore y deposite al crío en una de las sillas.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunte al pequeño, este era de unos 10 años aproximadamente, cabello castaño oscuro y unos enormes ojos igualmente castaños. Vestía de una forma muy interesante, una pequeña camisa de color marrón a juego con sus zapatos, pantaloncillos de color rosa y un divertido sombrero de copa del mismo color de sus pantaloncillos con una pequeña mochila azul ajustada en su espalda.

El pequeño me miro con sus grandes ojos y se aferró a mi pierna frotando su nariz — ¡He pequeño! — Trate de llamar su atención, pues me desconcertaba el hecho de que no hubiera abrazado a alguien más.

— Probablemente le gustas — Hablo más tranquilo el cejas de caracol — Ese pequeño perdió a su padre hace menos de un año, el señor Hiruluk era un médico de gran prestigio y uno de nuestros mejores clientes —Dio una profunda inmersión a su cigarro y prosiguió — no ha querido hablar con nadie, ni que nadie le toque desde entonces—.

Mire al pequeño un momento, me incline y le tome protectoramente entre mis brazos.

Comenzamos a escuchar los sonidos de varias patrullas cerca del lugar — ¡Carne, cierra todo!, ¡Por favor damas y caballeros, no se alteren, sigan al joven hacia la parte trasera y estaremos bien! — Hablaba Sanji señalando a su compañero de trabajo y conservando la calma como todo un líder. Sus reacciones me tenían totalmente embelesado.

Se escuchó el sonido de un cristal quebrándose bruscamente, y la mitad de un mercedes rojo entro por uno de los ventanales del restaurante, quedando sobre las mesas donde segundos antes habrían estado varios clientes.

A sanji se le había caído el cigarrillo de la impresión — ¡Carne, apresúrate y llama a la policía y a los bomberos!— El rubio observaba como salía humo del motor y se preocupó por que el conductor no pudiera salir de aquel lio.

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero al llegar se detuvo casi en seco. Saliendo del coche estaba un hombre de unos 28 años de edad, de tez morena, cabello negro y unas prominentes ojeras. Vestía con unos pants en color gris con franjas azules a los costados y una banda en la cabeza con las mismas franjas azules.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunto el rubio con mucha preocupación.

El hombre sonrío socarronamente, y levantando uno de sus brazos dejo ver una escopeta —¡Cierra la puta boca! o ¿Quieres que te vuele los sesos?, rubio de mierda—.

**Notas: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, prometo que el próximo será más interesante pues contendrá parte del pasado de algunos personajes.**

**Sin más que decir me retiro y muchas gracias por leer.  
;)**


End file.
